Talon's Tavern
by Angel55
Summary: A boy out to avenge his families death and try to save his father!! With a cast of unusual charecters this story is a must read!


*Authors note: Fanfic got weird on me so my story looks real crappy so if anyone know how to get your doc. To a html file that will help me sooooo much! Thax.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Talon's Tavern  
  
By: Angel  
  
  
  
*Prologue* "Hi, Mrs. Jones! How are you doing?" Talon shouted kindly to a middle-aged woman in a blue shawl. "Do you like that shawl I made you? It was fun working on it." "Sometimes I think your more a young lady more than a Page. Silly boy." Mrs. Jones answered slowly. "Very funny! I really enjoy your jokes." Talon said crossly. " Try to understand I have a lot of time on my hands, so I try to do something creative." "A lot of time I guess." Mrs. Jones said solemnly as Talon walked off toward the courtyard for training. "Lets just hope it pays off some crazy day where everything goes wrong." And with that word a little glint perked in Mrs. Jones eyes.  
  
"Man, this is hard. But I find it fun!!" Falcon gloated. "Guess that what I get when I train with a horse-guy!" Talon answered playfully. "Real funny Talon. Hey! Think fast!!" He shouted as he shoved his wooden sword at Talon. Talon quickly blocked and grinned. "Heh. You know I know that trick- it's mine!!" Talon said sharply but with some kindness. "Yeah, I know and you fall for it every time!" Falcon said in triumph as an apple fell on Talons head. "Every time you block, I quickly shack the tree with my foot-" Falcon started." Hoof." Talon interrupted him as he sat on the ground rubbing his head. "Whatever hoof, then an apple falls and hits you while your busy gloating! It's simple really." Falcon explained. "Your gloating now, Falcon. Anyway we have to finish up soon we have more to practice before we can call ourselves squires!!" Talon reminded Falcon. "Hm. Guess your right for once, Talon." Falcon laughed. "Your such a jock. Falcon my maybe friend!" Talon declared while he boxed his friend on the shoulder. "Whatever." Falcon answered sourly. "Take it easy Ya'know, its not like there's a natural global disaster comin'." " I just want ta do something with my life, and. If there is one I'll at least be ready." Talon replied hotly. They both laughed as they walked over to a barrel and each took a piece of fruit. As they took a bite of the fruit, a slight breeze took in. "Huh. It must be Hunter do ya think he got it right this time?" Falcon asked causally. "Hope so. Lets look." Talon answered. A Blond haired elf quickly came out and stood in front of them. His hair fell over his forest green eyes, he tucked it behind his so called pointy ear. He handed him a shiny object in return Talon gave the elf two pieces of fruit. "What's this?" Talon asked in disbelief. "Ohh. No, no, no!" Talon could only utter as a blond girl walk over to them. " Hey, what's that? It looks like a ring! Oh, wow! You didn't forget Valentines Day!! Is it for me?" A girl started to babble while she eyed the silver ring with tiny pictures and inscriptions surrounding a multi-colored gem that lay in the palm of Talon's hand. " Oh brother, here she goes, Now she'll never shut-up!" Falcon whispered into Talon's ear. " I know, but be nice, she's the Captain's daughter, Katrina Ya'know." Talon whispered back. " Captain Te'ar'ren?" Falcon asked in a hushed voice. "What in the world are you talking about? Would you like to share it with the group?" Katrina asked annoyed with their whispering. Falcon now stood upright and didn't look too happy. He replied "No thank you!" Katrina seemed to ignore Falcon and took the ring from the quite surprised Talon. "Hey!" Stuttered Talon. "My friend just got something wrong! I'm sure I have to go return it!" Talon started as he glanced where the elf, Hunter had been standing. " Huh. Oh! Your imaginary friend! Sure I think he very well is just to embarrassed about his feelings, so he blames it on. What was his name?" She said this directly to his face while looking behind him. " Hunter!" He stammered hotly. She smiled as her blond hair fell over her blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She said politely. Talon felt his cheeks grow a dim red. " To yer' practicing!" A voice boomed. "Just who do you think you are talking to?" Falcon yelled back at the tall, surprised man. His face that was framed by black-gray hair had turned bright red. Talon couldn't help but laugh. " What are you laughing at?" He boomed once more. His eyes flashed like lighting. Talon walked over to him and placed his elbow on the old man's shoulder, as he did he slowly gripped the rod that the man held. "It's not that we're not practicing, we're just doing it differently!" Talon comforted the man while a split second he threw it quickly to hunter who raced from the branch of the tree in which Falcon was standing under; he dropped it into Falcon's hands who was giving a grin and "thumbs-up" sign to Talon. Talon then gave a noogie to the shocked and unsuspecting old man, and raced to join his friends underneath the large apple tree. "Hmm." The old mage snickered and raised his hand, a quick word and to the surprised boys froze and could not move, all for Hunter, who had elves speed moved quickly out of harms way. The others sat helplessly as the mage came and took back the staff that was his. The boys laughed nervously as the old man smiled. Granite was still the same. "Um. So can we go now?" They asked impatiently. Granite walked away with the flick of his hand they fell to the ground and shouted a kind goodbye, as the boys replied.  
  
After another hour or so of training it started to get dark, the thin line of the sun crept out of the red-orange sky. Talon had volunteered, (only after a persuasion from his two friends.) As Talon and Katrina walked home, she asked about Hunter, her eyes filled with the curiosity of a child taking any information she could and locking it in her mind. Talon told her of how he meet him and all the adventures he had shared with the elf. This entirely he told like a fantasy, sometimes making things up as he went. On their way home Katrina suddenly stopped and looked at some overgrown bushes. "What's a matter?" Talon asked. "I don't know I thought I saw something move." She answered. Talon laughed, "It was only a squirrel or a rabbit!" He walked on but one last look and Katrina followed. They came to Katrina's house and after a wave goodbye and a good word from the Chief, Katrina" father, he was off, never suspecting the Katrina was all to right. Something was going to happen. 


End file.
